When TV's get angry
by kendle.whitlock
Summary: Well when 3 average... well not so average... teenage girls get sucked into the avatar world, only one thing can happen........... LOVEEE!
1. I think the TV got mad

Kanani POV:

I'm only 16 and I could actually tell that my life could not get any crazier. Me and my older sister, Kari, age 18, were fighting again… and over something stupid. It was over our FAVORITE show ever… AVATAR! We were actually arguing over who was hotter, Aang or Sokka. I liked Sokka but she on the other hand liked Aang.

Kari started yelling at me again. "Just admit it!!! Aang is wayyyy hotter than Sokka! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!!!"

I looked away and started laughing. She cracked me up when she got mad over something so stupid. Out little sister, May, age 14 walked in the room but stopped at the wide door frame and stared. She was looking at us like we were such dorks. We couldn't argue with her there, we were dorks and we knew it.

"NO! Kari I'm not jealous! Sokka is older and sexier! So beat that!!" I said trying not to laugh. May couldn't keep quiet.

"GOD! You're both wrong! ZUKO IS HOTTEST!"

All three of us started laughing. It was getting really late. Kari and myself went to the room we shared, and May went to her room right next to ours.

Kari went straight to her dresser and picked out her favorite summer pajamas… but it felt like summer/spring all year round considering we lived in Hilo Hawaii. It was fun in Hilo… REALLY WARM! Kari changed into her light pink spaghetti strap top and red shorty shorts. The pink and red matched her long, flowing, shiny red curls that went just past her shoulders and her pretty light blue eyes that sparkled. And she looked pretty with her skinny figure and her double D's… I was actually really jealous.

Me on the other hand wasn't as girly as my sister though. I chose a light blue cami that rose just above my belly button and a pair of black shorty shorts. My long dark brown wavy/curly hair hanging just below my shoulders, my bangs hanging down over my left eye. My hair hanging over my shoulders down on my not too big… but pretty small boobs... 34B. Nowhere near as big as Kari's, but they were fine with me.

Then out of nowhere, May walked in our room in her orange boy shorts and a long baggy T-shirt. Her cropped short blonde hair bouncing as she walked. She was a bit flat chested and didn't' need to wear a bra, but we loved her anyways. She wasn't only our little sister but she was also one of our best friends. Me and Kari also had our high school friends like Alan, Mark, Gene, Rico, and Billy… mostly guys but we also had Eva and Courtney. We always went waterfall jumping in Marks backyard. (yes mark had waterfalls in his backyard.)

We got bored so Kari turned on the Television. As soon as the television clicked on, everything changed. There was a whirlwind of bright rainbow lights that filled the room. Then… everything went blurry and then got dark. When we all woke up… we were in the world of Avatar- the last airbender.


	2. And Where Are We?

Kari:

When I woke up I saw nothing but the sky. I was looking up. I sat up and looked around. Kanani was sleeping next to me. She looked so quiet and peaceful. Then I looked up and saw 4 figures. 3 of them were human and one was a small lemur. I had realized I was on a GIANT animal. I whimpered as a response to what I had just realized. The 3 human figures along with the lemur looked back at me.

"Oh. You're awake!" said a boy who was about my age. He had a blue arrow on his head and several were on his hands. I was still shocked at what I was seeing. Then the girl spoke.

"I'm glad you're up! If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" she sounded a little concerned. But then I had realized where we were… the strange arrow boy, the tan girl with hair loopies and the tan boy who had seemed to be her brother, who just happened to have his mouth full of food.

"Um. Hi. I'm Kari. And my sisters… the younger one… the blonde. That's May. And my sister here (I said pointing to Kanani sleeping beside me) is Kanani. I have no idea where we are. One moment we were in our room and the next… we were here." I had tried not to shake while finishing my sentence.

They looked at me with confused looks on their faces. The boy with the arrows was looking at me… but a bit differently.

Then my sisters both started to wake up. May rose first and then Kanani followed.

Kanani couldn't keep her mouth shut!

"O.M.G! Where the HELL are we?!?!?!"

The tan boy just laughed under his breath at my sisters uneasiness. She spoke again.

"KARI!!! Where are we?"

I had to respond to her. She was my little sister… maybe only by 2 years and we were exactly alike but she was still a mere child.

"Kanani! Calm down. Everything is O.K. Do you remember anything that happened… these people here still have to explain."

The 3 people looked at us and the pale faced boy with the arrows started to speak.

"Hi!!! I'm Aang! Nice to meet you! This is Katara and Sokka… oh and this is MoMo!" he said pointing to the people and then the lemur.

"Than what is this thing that we are on?" I asked a bit uneasy.

"Oh. This. This is Oppa! He's a flying bison. I've had him since he was a baby." He explained.

May surprised us and started to speak. She was usually shy, but I guess in a life or death situation, she would talk.

"Um. Can you tell us where we are?"

We all looked at May and then Sokka started to talk.

"We are actually flying over the ocean trying to find Zukko… the firelords forgotten son… he has joined us and is no longer _EVIL!!!"_

We were all confused. I have to admit that the guys were lookin pretty hot. And The girl, Katara. She looked really pretty. I wonder if she could get my hair long red hair to do that thing.

Aang didn't like the silence and started to talk again, this time less aggressive and more sensitive.

"You 3 have nothing to worry about. You can stay with us for the rest of your journey… or you can just stay and help us!"


	3. Kissy Kissy Oo

Kanani POV:

Aang seemed nice enough so I responded just as kindly as he had said his words.

"Thank you so much. We would love to stay with you."

At this point Kari and May were jumping up and down like the crazed fan girls that they are. Sokka had a mischevious smirk on his face, Aang was smiling like an 8 yr old being put in a candy store with no witnesses, and Katara… well she was smiling at us. MoMo had jumped up on Aangs shoulder and Oppa was still flying us over the ocean.

I was sitting next to Sokka. Actually very close to him… our legs were touching. Sokka couldn't stand the silence any longer. He was almost jumping out of his seat because of the silence and he couldn't sit still. I found It kind of cute!

"So Kanani? How do you know about me… I mean us?"

I hesitated and didn't know how to explain the fact that I knew who they were because of a friggin T.V. show!!!

"Um. This is kind of hard to explain to you."

He looked at me still expecting an answer from me.

"Well… Iknowyoubecauseoftelevision!" I managed to spit out all in one breath.

Sokka looked at me with a confused haze over his face. He sat there, quiet, but only for a moment.

"So you're saying I'm a cartoon character?!?!?!"

I started laughing at the way he had put it. But I couldn't say anything because I was now part of this show and I had no idea how I had gotten hear in the first place. To tell the truth, I didn't care how I had gotten here. I was in the presence of Sokka so I was extremely happy.

"Well yes… but don't take it too seriously." I said with caution trying not to freak him out even more.

"Fine. But if any of you guys cause us to not have food I'm going to have to say something to one of you!" he said while trying his hardest not to laugh at his own statement.

Of course, Sokka was still obsessed with food and would do just about anything to get to it. He could NOT live without food considering it was just about the only thing that was ever on his mind.

Thinking of that made me laugh. He stared at me in confusion and just laughed with me… well as soon as he had figured out what I had just thought.

"This is gonna be fun…"

I was confused but couldn't stop myself before I replied.

"What's gonna be f-" I was cut off by sokka pressing his lips to mine.

I stayed as calm as possible and just kissed back, but in my mind, on the inside, I was screaming "OMFG! SOKKA IS KISSING ME OMG OMG OMG OMG I AM NEVER LETTING HIM GO! HAHA HE IS ALL MINEEE!!!!"

When we pulled away, we looked at each other and blushed. When we looked up, we saw Aang, Katara, Kari, and May… and MoMo, walking towards us. We got up and walked over to them but they didn't need to know anything about what had just happened between me and Sokka… well at least they didn't need to kno just quite yet.


End file.
